CT devices and methods for spiral scanning of a patient, in particular also for movement-triggered spiral scanning and tomographic depiction of a beating heart, are generally known. Reference is made by way of example in this regard to document DE 10 2007 056 801 A1.
A fundamental problem with these known devices and methods resides in the still insufficient time resolution for imaging a heart with normal heart rate in the region of about 80 beats per minute and more in a resting phase. Attempts are therefore being made to equip CT devices with ever wider detectors, wherein, according to the currently used procedures, the feed rate or the pitch also increases ever more strongly during a scan, and, owing to the high acceleration forces associated therewith which act on the patient before the scan or as it begins, are reaching their limits and lead to adverse side effects.